


Tranquillity

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Community: seasonofkink, Cuddles, D/s, Daddy/boi, Finger Sucking, Hand Worship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Pleasure Spanking, Restraints, Service Kink, Silence, Spanking, Tenderness, long spanking, reassurance, ropes, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: All Alex cares about after a good hard spanking is taking care of his master and making sure he’s happy.





	Tranquillity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'hurt and comfort' for seasonofkink round 6. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html).
> 
> I knew I wanted to do spanking aftercare for this prompt, and as I was thinking about which pairing to write, it occurred to me that I’ve not really written much detailed or even explicit fic that’s really focused on Greg giving Alex aftercare, and then [this article](https://www.them.us/story/bdsm-aftercare-tops-doms?utm_medium=social&utm_brand=them&utm_social-type=owned&utm_source=twitter) turned up on my twitter timeline and well. I thought I’d write some fic where they’re taking care of each other. Because I’m a sap. <3

Alex breathed, the afterglow of the last spank reverberating gently through his tired body. Everything hurt, but in that really lovely way that made him feel alive and loved and at peace with the world. It was the same kind of rush he got after a good workout, and the pain felt just as good. He was lying in Greg’s lap, and now all the sensation he was getting was Greg’s fingers just ever so gently stroking his back and his thighs, giving him a much softer, tenderer sensation to contrast with the pain.  
  
This was Alex’s favourite time. Not that he didn’t love the spanking, because he did. But there was something so special about this moment afterwards, where there was just silence and peace and Greg’s gentle touch that he adored. He could just bask in the glow of the pain, and let it fade until they were both ready to move on to proper aftercare.  
  
Alex shivered as Greg began tracing circles over his sore cheeks, his nails just long enough to scratch his skin ever so slightly. It wasn’t meant to be painful, just an interesting sensation. A way to ease him off from the harshness of the spanking and let him come down slowly with a lighter pain. There were some little light pats too, that sounded more painful than they really were. They helped him settle and the pain dissipate. God, he felt amazing.  
  


* * *

  
Greg gazed down at him, looking at the marks he’d made. His wrists were aching a bit. He’d definitely have to reconsider just how long he could spank him for if he didn’t want to injure himself. It’s not like Alex would mind. He would take everything Greg gave him without complaint, even if it wasn’t perhaps as much as he wanted. Alex was like that, and Greg appreciated it.  
  
The feelings he got from spanking him, when he just sat here and bathed in the aftermath of it all, had taken a bit of time to get used to. He’d never particularly done this kind of thing before, but he’d enjoyed it. He enjoyed hurting Alex. It gave him a rush he very much loved, even though he wouldn’t dare think of hurting anyone in any other context. But here, in this moment, he could inflict pain, and make Alex feel so good, and somehow, that was fine.  
  
But it wasn’t just the pain he found himself really enjoying. It was this time too, when they were just lying there together. Taking care of each other, in their own way. Greg really thought he ought to be the one taking care of him; after all, he’d inflicted all that pain and he really should take care of him. But that wasn’t how it started, nor how it continued.  
  
Alex’s service kink was far too strong to just lie back and expect Greg to take care of him after a good spanking. Indeed, after that first time, Greg found himself in a weird place afterwards once the high had gone, and he worried he’d hurt him too badly. He’d never hurt anyone like that before. He didn’t think he had it in him. But Alex was just so pliant and willing, encouraging him to keep going, getting him lost in it all. And it was a lot of fun.  
  
But then the reality of it sunk in, and he saw the red marks on Alex’s cheeks, and he felt awful. He shouldn’t be doing this to someone he worked with, even if Alex had asked him for it. Even if they’d set everything up with safewords and consent negotiations and how far to go. And yet, the thrill of it had been something he didn’t realise he wanted.  
  
But now he had to deal with the hurt, and he apologised to Alex so many times, just in case he’d hit him too hard, or too many times. But Alex wasn’t upset. He simply took Greg’s hands and calmed him down and snuggled with him, telling him he was fine, that he enjoyed it, that he’d done well. He massaged his wrists, and rubbed his back down, and took care of him before he would let Greg do anything to take care of him in return. Greg hadn’t asked for any of this, but Alex seemed to know just what he needed so Greg had always let him take the lead here, and for that, he was eternally grateful.  
  
Such was it now, as he felt Alex stir and offer his bound hands, asking to be released. 

* * *

  
There was never a specific time frame for any of this. It happened when it happened. They had all day, so Alex was in no rush to leave. But he could always tell. He just had an instinct for knowing when his Tops were ready to move on, and that’s when he offered his bound hands.  
  
Alex had always felt responsible for taking care of his Tops. He enjoyed taking care of them as a way to thank them for what they’d done for him. He knew Greg appreciated it, even if he was sometimes too proud to admit he needed anything. He waited patiently while Greg untied his hands before he sat up and grabbed the massage oil from the nightstand.  
  
He took each of Greg’s hands in turn and kissed them to thank them for the pain they’d given him. Alex loved his hands. They were just so strong, and he loved how they could be ever so gentle as well as harsh. Greg had fought this at first, thinking he didn’t deserve to be taken care of first, but Alex always insisted. That was his job, to take care of him and make him happy. He loved doing it. He got off on this as much as he got off on the spanking, if he was being honest.  
  
He loved hearing all the little noises Greg made as he sucked ever so softly on each of his fingers. Every now and then, he glanced up to see his face, and he always smiled a little as he saw how turned on he was getting.  
  
And when he was done worshipping his hands, that’s when he began massaging them, taking all the aches and pains out of them to make his master feel better. He knew he needed it today. Greg might not have said anything, but he’d felt the tension in the last dozen or so spanks, and knew his wrists might need some attention. He’d been spanked too much to not have learned how to notice when his Top was getting tired.  
  
Alex kept his head bowed, gently massaging his fingers, then his palms, and then his wrists, before he moved up his arms, following the tension he could feel in Greg’s body. He often felt it in his shoulders too, and he asked him to turn around when he was done with his arms so he could do his back and shoulders.  
  
Alex loved the way Greg just submitted to it, with possibly more enthusiasm than he might admit to, as he grabbed a pillow under his chest and lay down on the towel Alex had placed there, breathing out with relief as Alex got to work. Alex knew his back quite well by now. He knew where all the knots appeared and how to soothe them.  
  
And then all he had to do was his legs, watching as his master relaxed under his hands. But the best part was still to come.  
  


* * *

  
Greg was glad they had all day, because he needed Alex’s careful hands today. He was feeling particularly stiff in his shoulders, but that was probably just aging, right? His body wasn’t young anymore, that’s for sure, and yet, somehow, Alex knew where all the sore points were without him needing to tell him.  
  
He’d never had anyone take care of his hands before. Alex was tender and sweet, rarely looking up at him, unaware of just how hot it was to him. if he was honest, Alex could have just stopped at sucking his fingers and he’d have been perfectly content, but the extra mile he went to massage and take care of him really got him going. Also, it was just nice not to hurt anymore.  
  
There was a moment where Alex had touched his hand to his cheek and kissed his palm, and the look he gave him, that lowered head and those eyes gazing so submissively up at him, God, he nearly came right then. Alex was so beautiful like that, just gently rubbing his face against his hands like a dog, with those big blue eyes of his all innocence and sweetness.  
  
Someone else might have been more teasing when they got to his legs. Once Alex had done the backs, Greg sat back up and watched as Alex massaged the front, which Greg did appreciate after taking his weight for so long as he spanked him. And yet, he left his cock well enough alone. He was clearly hard, and Alex did notice this, but he kept his hands away because that wasn’t the purpose of this. Not yet, not yet. Greg would have to wait.  
  
Greg reached over and touched his cheek, offering a gentle smile. Alex smiled back, shy but quietly pleased. And then he let him go as he got to his feet, and he let his head fall back against the wall and let out a very pleased groan because the way Alex massaged his feet felt almost as good as sex. Fuck, he was so good with his hands.  
  


* * *

  
The painful afterglow on his cheeks had just about faded now, which was half the reason Alex liked doing this. It gave him space to process the pain and how his own body was feeling so that when it was time for Greg to take care of him, he knew where he needed Greg to work him.  
  
Pain always made him withdraw, just a little bit, anyway. Not in a bad way, just in a way where all he wanted to do was experience it just for what it was and nothing else. His mind was always in a strange place after a good spanking, and focusing on taking care of his Top was something he found very soothing and easy to deal with as he processed what he’d just been given. He found it helped reduce the subdrop later on because he’d already dealt with the scene in this moment and worked out how he felt about it all and he was fine after that.  
  
Greg wasn’t like that though. He knew he was going to be a good Top, he knew that from the first moment he saw him. He just didn’t expect he’d be so inexperienced. But they’d somehow got through it from that first spanking, and now Greg was more than capable of working a scene with him. But he didn’t process things quite the way he did, and sometimes, perhaps, he still questioned whether he was normal for wanting this, and Alex did his best to comfort and reassure him. But he didn’t think he’d need to do that today. Greg was far too relaxed now, and there was just one last thing to take care of before he could present himself for his own aftercare.  
  
Alex moved Greg’s legs to open them a little, then he lay down between them, his focus solely on the cock in front of him as he took him into his mouth.  
  


* * *

  
This was the point where Greg simply closed his eyes and let Alex work. Sometimes, he kept a hand on his head, but he was feeling far too supple and relaxed for that. Instead, he just kept a lazy hand on his arm and drank in all the sensations.  
  
Alex never rushed this either. He felt he was massaging his genitals as much as he was massaging the rest of his body. It was slow and unhurried and Greg adored it. Alex was just so delicate. His fingers were gentle, and his mouth was gentle, and he just slowly worked him until he’d come hard into his mouth. Then Alex’s work was complete.  
  
Alex curled up in his lap when he was done, resting his head gently against him while he sucked gently on his thumb. Greg just slowly stroked his hair, and let all the sensations settle in his body. He glanced at his watch. It had been, perhaps, nearly an hour since they last spoke actual words to each other. For whatever reason, this time in between didn’t require them. Noises, sure, but not words. They didn’t need words for this.  
  
After a while, Alex shifted and lay down over his lap again so Greg could rub his cheeks and make sure he wasn’t going to bruise. He was fairly good at not leaving bruises these days, now that he had a better sense of how hard he should be hitting him. But he still liked to do this just to make sure. Alex purred, and when Greg was done, simply curled up in his lap again, sucking his thumb, and that was where they were apparently going to stay for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
No one had ever cared for him the way Alex cared for him. That was still something deeply astounding to Greg. He didn’t know why Alex should be like that. He didn’t quite know why Alex should care. Alex had found the love of his life long ago. Greg was still… Greg was still drifting. But at least there was Alex, devoted to caring for him in ways that he still didn’t really understand, and seemed far outside of what his job should really be. Greg sometimes didn’t think he deserved it, but all Alex would ever say when Greg questioned his motives was that all he wanted was to make Greg happy, and the selflessness of that always blew him away.  
  
He nudged Alex then, and gently grabbed his arm as he pulled him up into a cuddle. He didn’t want to let him go, if he was honest. He would, of course, in a few hours, when that would be easier to do, and he didn’t feel as fragile as he did right now. But he needed Alex there, and he curled into Greg's arms after giving him some soft lingering kisses and whispered reassurances that he was alright.  
  
He switched the TV on, just for some quiet background noise. It helped things feel normal again. Maybe in a while, they’d get up and shower, maybe have some food, get dressed, and get on with their lives. But that was for later. Now was for this moment, where they were in between, and Alex was all Greg needed to feel safe and loved. 


End file.
